Talk:Follow That Bird
Was the film altered at all on the 2009 region-1 widescreen DVD When were the Sesame Street Muppets first referred to as such? All of my childhood books and records said just Jim Henson's Muppets. Was that title card or anything else changed on the new DVD from the original 1985 version, given how many company changes there have been in the last 25 years? What about Kermit the Frog? On the new DVD, it says that he's owned by the Jim Henson Company instead of Muppets Studio LLC. Did the Jim Henson Company buy back the Muppets from Disney? *hopeful* To those in the know, your help is greatly appreciated. Peace. --MuzikJunky 03:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :No alteration occurred on the DVD and nothing to do with the legal stuff (and there's been no buyback, so if you're referring to something on the packaging that specifically uses a copyright or trademark or ownership thingummy, that's a goof; if you're referring to the end credits, then it's nothing, they just didn't tack anything on an additional notice after the credits, and that's often been the case except with newer projects, Sesame Street itself, the website, and the international shows, which are the main areas to use the legal disclaimer for the frog). The term "Sesame Street Muppets" was often used, especially post Muppet Show, to mark the difference between the two universes, but not always, and not consistently, just depending on the project (most of the records you mention were pre-Muppet Show or otherwise situations where it wasn't necessesary, but many children's books used it, such as Big Bird Can Share, as you can see on the cover, and it crops up in some of the specials). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Music? I would LOVE to get my hands on sheet music/guitar chords for some or all of the songs. Any suggestions? -- User:EmmyLou 31 July 2007 Casting the Sleazes Shouldn't Dave Thomas and Joe Flaherty be listed under Human Cast instead of Cameos, especially as they're so integral to the plot and appear in multiple scenes?--Pantalones 19:27, 28 February 2006 (UTC) :I used the listing to reflect the credits, which has all of the celebrities under "Starring" in alphabetical order, but apart from those two, the rest are all cameos and basically the "Starring in Alphabetical Order" was the equivalent of the "Cameo Guest Stars" list in the Muppet movies. Feel free to change Cameo Guest Stars to Starring if you like, or if you like even, move that whole section to the top, but in keeping with the format of the other movie pages, it would probably be a good idea not to just move them around. --Andrew, Aleal 19:30, 28 February 2006 (UTC) "Number 85" Michael added this sentence to the article: "This movie was number 85 at the box office." I'm not sure what that means. Michael, can you (or anybody) clarify that? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:26, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I guess he was meaning that it was the 85th highest grossing movie that year. -- user:zanimum ::I saw a website that listed what place each movie from 1985 grossed at the box office. I can't remember what the site was or how I found it, but the site mentioned Follow That Bird at number 85. --Minor muppetz 01:15, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Removing Backgrounds Hi, I am a new user and I made some edits. First off I made a edit on moving Herry Monster, Mr. Honker, Grundgetta, Barkley, and Gladys the Cow out of the backgrounds since they did have some speaking roles even if they were minor.Rowlf99 06:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Rowlf99